All I Need
by WarbirdHD
Summary: It's returned! :D Hitomi Yamazaki, a 17 year old girl who experiences pain beyond belief, maybe she'll find a suitor. Maybe she'll get whatever it is she needs. Expect crossovers with Best Case Scenario, because, after all, I already made a mention xD
1. Prologue

All I Need

Prolouge

* * *

I stare into the darkness that is the night sky, though I can hardly see the white dots that are the stars, mainly because of the skyscrapers and such. It's New Years Eve and my friend picked me up to celebrate with her, we're headed out to a movie. Though I feel... Uncomfortable. I told Kanazukai this, and she said she felt the same. Some many people went out, and got drunk. I've always been afraid of riding in cars, the reason is drunk driving. It terrifies me. I look up, snapped out of my trance, at a red light. Well at least we have a very low chance of getting hit here. Kanazukai drops her phone on the floorboard, and reaches for it. I look up, and notice a truck speeding in our direction.

"KANAZUKAI!"

She jerks her head upward, possibly keeping herself from breaking her neck.

* * *

Darkness. More darkness. As if I needed more of it. After at least a week of nothing but thoughts, a boy accidentally walked into my room instead of the one he was visiting. I was rude, to say the least, but he seemed nice. Apparently he knew Kanazukai... who died at least a week or two ago. Hell, I don't know. He told me his name, Katakana. Odd name.

I missed Kanazukai's funeral. My friends told me that there was a boy who played a song there, said he was amazing. Well, maybe when Kanazukai reincarnates, I'll have the luck to maybe talk to her, but she may become a kitten, or maybe a bonsai. Might even be a pigeon.

Well, might as well pit thought into my "luck." Luckily, only my leg was severed off of my body, so that's nice. Luckily, I have some sort of brittle bone disease, wonderful. Luckily, I had a heart attack in my sleep, just fucking dandy! Luckily, I have a nice, promising concussion. I thought asthma was bad! Now I have a bone disease, cariaz arthmia... I think that's what they called it, and a concussion! Now I have a chance of falling apart in my sleep, having a stroke in my sleep, and having a heart attack in my sleep! Just fucking wonderful! And, to top it all off, I need prosthetic for my right "leg"!

I've not been able to go asleep either, hopefully stress is causing it. If it's insomnia, I'm going to be mad. Very, very mad.

Might as well check the clock... 5:56 in the morning... Maybe I can squeeze in an hour or two of sleep...

* * *

I was wrong. It's ten past noon, so I should be getting lunch in a minute or two... God I hate this place..

There's a knock on the door, and a masculine voice says I have visitors.

"Let them in!" I shout to the nurse.

He opens the door.. wait that's not a nurse... Very suspicious..

Well, my visitors are my cousin Emi, my aunt, my dad, and my little brother.

"Hey, Hitomi!"

"Hi, Emi."

She looks at my missing leg, then smiles, "Maybe you might be as fast as me."

I sigh, "Maybe."

Her smile grows wider, "I've got a hunch you might be transferring over to Yamaku!"

...

God help me.

Well, I should probably greet the little one, shouldn't I?

"Satoru! Kiddo, c'mere!"

The four year old boy jumps up onto the bed, and gives me a hug, "Hito-chan!"

I've always hated that nickname to be truthful.

I squeeze the brown haired bullet of a child, then politely ask him to stop squeezing me to death.

He nods, and gets off the bed. Being the hyper maniac he is, he begins to dash around the room. Back and forth. Back and forth.

My dad puts his hand on his forehead to stop him, but his legs don't stop moving. The kid's one of the few things that make me laugh. Even now, I can barely contain it, so I decide to just let it out.

Next, my doctor walks in, carrying what looks to be a prosthetic. He says he's going to take my bandages off, then he'll show me how to put the thing on.

* * *

Well that seems simple, guess I don't have to worry about putting it on. Now for the fun part, walking.

He helps me stand up, and so does Emi. I feel... so great! I'm on my fee- er, foot again! Guess I'm on my own for a bit, since they both let me go. Well... it's a bit heavier than I expected.. Explaining why I'm on the ground.

I feel a surge of fear, thinking I might've just broke something due to the pain in my wrist. God, they weren't lying when they said brittle. Dad and Emi help me up, and get me back over to the bed. I sit down, and try again due to my stubbornness. This time I lift my leg high enough so I can step forward, which I do. Then my real leg goes forward, then the fake. I can walk! It's a miracle!

I notice the doctor writing on his clipboard, then addresses me, "Miss Yamazaki, you're discharged as of tomorrow. You will be attending a new school not far to the south, Ya-"

"Yamaku Academy, a school for the physically disabled, there I will be safe if something happens. 24-hour nursing staff, yeah, yeah. I know."

The doctor gives me a dirty look, then looks back to his papers, "Well, yes. I'm sure Miss Ibarazaki can help if you can't find your way around the school."

Emi gives an obnoxious grin, then turns to me, "My hunch was right! Looks like we're going to school together!"

...

God why?

* * *

_**A/N: **_**It returns! Surprise MV101! :3 Well, I have a plan for updating. Best Case Scenario on Wednesdays and Fridays, All I Need on Thursdays and Saturdays! Maybe I'll throw in BCS on Mondays and AIN on Tuesdays... Yeah! Sundays for me! :D Well, as always, Review and stuff.**

**WarbirdHD out!**


	2. Act I If I Die Young

All I Need

Act I

If I Die Young

Chapter I

All's Well That Ends Well... Right?

* * *

As I stare into the large, complex, and grand gate to what I imagine is my new life, I recall everything that has happened before the event that changed my life, forever. Never sitting in a car again.

Emi taps my shoulder, then says, with much enthusiasm, "Here it is! Nice isn't it?" I shrug, "Well.." she points over to something red in the distance, "There's the track! It's amazing isn't it?"

I shrug, again, "Don't show me something I won't be able to use, if you would do me that kindness."

She nods, giving me a sort of hurt puppy look, "Okay.." she then jumps into some look of realization, "Oh crap! Class started already!" she throws her head forward, then takes off, with the speed of a cheetah, "Catch you later!" she says, barely audible due to the distance.

When we walked through the gate, I have no idea, but now to find the main building.. or something, at least. It's been at least three months since New Years, so all of the cherry blossoms are blooming, covering the pathways with the pink beauty that are cherry blossoms. I get a nice whiff of the spring air, then sneeze. The only bad thing about spring, allergies. The grass is as green as greenhouse, and seems to be freshly cut. This place... this place is simply beautiful.

Might as well find something that might be the main building to this place. I guess I should try the center. As I begin walking towards the place, I see a rustle in the bushes. Must be my imagination. I begin walking, again, and there's another rustle. Out of curiosity, I head over to the bush, then am grabbed by some madman in glasses, wonderful.

"A feminist spy! Tell me your plans for world domination, and I _might _spare you!"

My first reaction is to scream, being held up, and yelled at by some guy who looks like Harry Potter, then I squirm around, trying to make him let me go, "Let me go!"

"Why would I let some feminist scum like you go!?" he yells.

Next precaution, kick him where he doesn't want to be kicked.

He screeches in pain. _That made him let me go_, I think with a smirk.

I approach the door, and push it open. A man is stood in front of it, waiting for something. He is wearing a lavish brown overcoat that seems slightly large on him. His lethargic expression is completely the opposite from what mine just was. He looks down at me, the girl who's worth a lot more than she's worth, at a girl who doesn't deserve everything she has left, at me.

The man speaks, his tone matching his expression, like he doesn't want to be here, "You must be Yapasaki."

I nod, deciding not to correct him. What he said was close enough.

"Well, I am Mutou, your homeroom and science teacher." he holds his hand out for me to shake, and I bury my hands deeper in my pockets in a shy manner. He shrugs, "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" I simply shake my head, "Alright then, I'll show you to the classroom," he begins walking up a flight of stairs, so I follow him.

After about three flights of stairs, we approach a door with a plaque on it, labeling the room 3-3. Mutou opens the door, and walks in, me following close behind. He addresses the class, apologizes for being late, then introduces me. As he speaks, I look over the class. In the front row there's... a missing seat. I know where I'm sitting, at least. There's a tan girl with one hand, a girl with teal hair who looks very tired, and a girl missing her legs, like Emi. Second row is a sort of Russian looking boy, a boy missing... Jesus Christ... half of his face.. A boy with brown hair, and red eyes, then a girl with bubblegum pink hair, fashioned into drills, and a girl with a deep blue hair, staring me down, also a brown haired boy with a cowlick on the top of his head. Finally, in the back row there's a brown haired girl that looks like she has eyes that are different colors, a blonde girl who seems fairly normal, a boy with dark brown hair, and glasses, and looks familiar, then a blonde-ish American boy, a shy looking girl, covering her purple bangs with her hand, and finally a very, very large boy who looks like he's having a heart attack.

It's a bit before I realize I need to sit down, so I take the seat next to the one handed girl. Mutou hands out a paper, and says it's group work. I look down at the paper, looking over its contents. Physics. That's a subject I'm relatively good at. Group work, however doesn't bode well for me. I'm shy around new people, which basically means I'll only be able to talk to Emi, which doesn't appeal to me. Well.. time to make some friends!

My first instinct is to ask the boy that looked familiar if I could work with him, but he's already in a group it seems. Girl beside me is in a group, people behind me are in a group.. Damn it. Pink haired-OH DAMN, SHE'S LOUD! She's a foghorn, god. Nobody's in a group except for the purple haired girl, but she seems like trouble. I guess I can handle this myself.. the work seems easy.. just the thought of always being with Emi.. OKAY, time to work with the purple haired girl... She won't bite... will she...?

* * *

_**A/N: **_**First of all, sorry for the late update, I had things to do. Certainly not better things. Well, I think I've done the chapter relatively well, so that's good!**

**Public Replies!**

**drewdloodles: What you call great, I say I need to do better.**

**MV101: No, you needn't, but one for this chapter would be nice!**

**Review, I beg you all!**

**WarbirdHD out!**


End file.
